Curiosity
by MagicalRain
Summary: Two-shot: A chance encounter changes everything... you guys no me, i suck a summaries but please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is just something that I found while browsing through my story databank. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

I felt him the second he crossed the shrine's borders. His youki was astonishing, swirling with dark, powerful flames. This demon could easily have rivaled Naraku's levels, but something was different in it. All I could sense was curiosity, no evil intent was present. So, I waited…

Maybe a year ago I would have jumped for joy at feeling youki, but it's been a hard year. I have been attacked on several occasions since my final journey from the Past. The attacks have become so frequent that after my grandfather's passing 8 months ago my mother and Souta moved off the shrine grounds and into the city. I couldn't really blame them, though. It was safer there.

He was closer now, hiding in the shadows of the surrounding trees. I waited, continuing my duties around the shrine. I sensed his eyes boring into me as I worked.

I waited. But he made no appearance, no noise. He just watched and I felt his energy brush the edge of mine as if testing me. Nothing but pure curiosity flowed from his youki. It was like he'd never felt energy such as mine.

And I brushed back gently, welcoming and warning him in the same instant. Lifting my head towards where I knew him to be, I smiled softly and waited. I must have startled him because then he retreated, leaving the shrine grounds.

"Well, at least he didn't attack, huh, Boyu?" I smiled at the sleeping cat that was on a nearby bench. At the mention of his name, the old tom lifted his head and gave a soft meow before returning to his nap.

That energy was back. I knew it was him, with the dark, flaming youki. It's been awhile, but he's back. Again, I could feel his eyes boring into my person as I moved about the grounds.

His stare was intense; I could feel him analyzing every move I made. His gaze made me a little uneasy, but again I felt no ill intent coming from him. Just pure, innocent curiosity. So, again I waited. I knew that if I was patient enough, he'd make the first move. That was the nature of curiosity.

I waited and I continued on my duties until the sun peaked. Then I sat at the base of the Tree of Ages to mediate. And that's when I felt his youki brush along the edge of mine. It was stronger than last time but, again with no malice. Smiling softly, I pushed back in a friendly, welcoming manner. My energy buzzed gently against his, reacting to his dark energy.

The contact lasted no more than a couple of seconds, but, again he left. He made no sound, but I could have sworn I saw a shadow shift right before he disappeared.

I was certain now, he would keep returning. He was curiosity and I was a mystery. And for a demon, every mystery was worth solving. So, I would wait with patience until he returned next.

Buyo curling into my lap brought me out of my thoughts and I gently patted the old tabby. A rumbling purr shook his old body as I scratched behind his ears. "You know, I think I may have found a mystery, Buyo." He gave a large yawn in response and batted my hand away from his ear.

"Alright, I'll do my mediation now and you enjoy your nap." He snuggled into my lap and promptly fell into a light slumber.

He continued returning. First, it was every few months he'd pop up, shying away from my aura's touch. Then he started showing up every couple of weeks. In that time, he started accepting my energy's touch. I think by then he realized I was no threat to him. After that, he started showing up every other day, if not daily and he would greet me with a brush of energy.

I never saw him though. Maybe I'd catch a glimpse of shadows moving, but never anything indefinite. He had, however claim a spot in the Tree of Ages.

He never spoke, only watch… and he listened. That, I'm sure of.

I've realized something and I appreciate this greatly. I've not been attack since this demon had made himself at home here. He had become my guardian angel.

So I continue my duties around the shrine, speaking softly of the shrines history and the legends that surround it. I guess, I started to trust him. I smile softly at that thought and I realize it was the truth. After all, I was beginning to tell him of myself, of my adventures, even if it was indirectly.

I also told him of my family, of my grandfather. I could have sworn that I heard a snort from the branches of the trees when I spoke of his faulty sutras he would throw at innocent people.

As the sun began to set, I called it a day. Between train and chores, I never seemed to have time for much else. "I think I'm going to go shopping. Do you want anything?" He didn't reply, but I didn't really except one. "I'll be back in a little while."

I shivered slightly. It had taken me longer than excepted to walk into town and to the closest grocery store. Now the sky was black and the sidewalks were deserted. Even the streets were void of cars.

The hair on the back of my neck rose. It felt like I was being watched. I couldn't sense any demons so that meant humans. I quickened my pace. It's true that I've been training, but not really physically. I never had the chance to learn how to fight with anything more than bows and arrows. I did learn the art of healing, erecting barriers, and spiritual control. So I'm a powerful opponent, or at least I'm not dying quickly, against a demon but against a human I'm pretty weak.

Footsteps. I heard them now trailing behind me, setting a quick pace. I quicken mine. In return his pace quickened. Before I knew it, I'm running and so were the footsteps behind me.

Not paying attention to what was in front of me, I fun head long into something hard and warm… a body. I gasped, ready to make a quick apology, when I feel this person arms wrap around, his hand coving my mouth. I struggle against my captor as he dragged me into an alley.

The one who had been chasing me caught up. "I told you she'd be coming. She always comes on Saturdays." My blood ran cold with terror. This stranger knew my schedule, which means he'd been watching me for some time.

My struggles increase but now my feet were off the ground, the arms around me tighten to the point that I could barely breathe. I felt more then saw my orb being cut off and my pants dropping to the ground, straight off my feet. I kicked my feet, hoping to make contact with either of them.

There was a low grunt and I felt my foot connect with one of their shins. "Feisty, isn't she?"

"Yeah she is. This'll be fun."

I thrashed after hearing that. I felt hot tears gather in my eyes from the terror that I felt, but I didn't let them fall. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of see me cry.

I cried out as one of them punched me, then grabbed a hand full of my hair and ripped my head back.

"Now, why don't you behave yourself priestess? Things will be easier on you if you do."

My anger rose and I spit in his face. "Screw you!" I growled out.

He wiped his face off with a happy, sadistic grin. "Priestess, you just made our night."

He threw my face into the ground and before I could recover I was kicked. The kicking seemed to last for a lifetime and after it did stop I tried picking myself up only to have one of them stomp of on my back. I cried out or tried to, but my breath was gone. One of them used their foot to turn me on back.

I whimpered as he straddled my hips. He pulled a knife and pushed the tip of the blade into the skin of my throat.

"Hey man, I just got to thinking… don't you think she a little over dress for this occasion?" He slid the knife the down my throat to my shirt line, leaving a bleeding welt.

"I think you're right dude. She is over dressed. Help her take some layers off."

Smirking, he slashed out with the knife, slicing my clothes and skin. He finished and sat back to admire his work with a cold smile.

I tried covering myself but he had my arms pinned under his knees. I closed my eyes and turned my face from him as my tears began to fall.

"You're that sexy bit-"

His weight was gone off me and I heard a yelp of surprise and pain. My eyes flew open and my head flipped around. He was standing with his back towards me and even though I'd never seen him before, I knew it was my guardian angel.

His movements were quick and unseen as he dealt with the two men. It surprised me, he didn't kill them, just left them bloody and unconscious. He made sure that either of the men moved before turning to me.

He looked down at me with guarded, guilty red eyes. With a flick of his wrist his cloak was over my nude body and he was kneeling beside me. Gently, he helped me to sit up.

Once I was sitting up, I cried leaning into his warmth. His youki wrapped around me like a blanket making me feel protected. He let me cry on his shirt until I fell into a painless oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was an accident when I stumbled across the sacred ground. I was… dare I say, curious when I felt an ancient, powerful energy that called to the beast in me. It caught me off guard, causing me to nearly slip off the tree branch I had suddenly stopped on. It took a whole five minutes before curiosity got the better of me, and I just had to investigate the source.

It didn't take long for me to find the source of the energy. It was a Shrine with a giant tree standing at its center. But it was the woman dressed in red and white that caught my attention. Power radiated off her in thick waves.

She interested me. Her power wasn't like anything I've ever felt before. It almost felt… dare I say; pure. Considering now-a-day miko were powerless women with no true knowledge or respect for their ancestors.

I studied her as she swept the grounds close to my position. If she knew of my presence she did not acknowledge me; not that I figured she would. Humans are weak creatures, never aware of the dangers around them. Why would I have though this human was any different? Because of her power? Or was it how I felt my beast prowl at the edge of my control now that I could see her?

I felt my eyes widen as realization hit me: She had been sweeping the same area not even 15 feet away since I have arrived. Did she notice me? If she did notice me, when? Yes, I decided she did notice me. How would she react to my youki? Again curiosity got the better of me as I found myself brushing my youki gently along her energy.

The reaction I received and the reaction that I was expecting was very different. Though I'll admit I wasn't entirely sure what I was expecting in all honesty. I knew I wasn't ready for my youki snap as though I'd been stung before being basked in a warm welcoming sensation. A warning and a welcoming; that was not something I normally encounter, especially from a lone miko.

I watched as the human's head snapped up and lock her eyes with mine. They were a shade of blue that shined with a warmth and amusement. She smiled welcomingly.

I left. Her eyes seemed to follow me even as I felt her power begin to fade behind me.

My beast prowled curiously at the edge of my control as I found myself watching the miko once again. She was in a battle against two lower C-class demons. She surprised me by asking them to go about their way, to leave her in peace. She told them she didn't want to kill them. Her voice was sharp and cold, but her eyes danced with emotion.

Of course, they refused. I watched as tears spilled from her eyes as she released her arrow.

That's when I realized that if she ever touched me, she could destroy me. I knew that if I ever was on the other end of those arrows she practiced with, she could have destroy me. I knew all this by watching this one battle.

The arrow had flown true. It hit one of the demons in the chest and instantly he was dust. The arrow pulsed once, the second demon screamed before he too was nothing but ash.

She had cried for her opponents then. I watch as she mourned the lives that she had been forced to take to protect her own.

She was a priestess, yet she shed tears for a demon. It made no sense. She had given them the chance to turn and leave. Her action made no sense. She hadn't wanted to kill them. Again, that made no sense.

Priestess' were supposed to be brutal, killing machine without mercy; without any thought when it came to demons. She however, was the exact opposite. She was a puzzle.

Her tears bothered me for some reason. I did not want to see them anymore. My beast agreed.

I came more often after that battle, dispatching any nearby demons. She began greeting with a gentle brush of her energy as I entered her land.

Then one day, out of the blue, she began talking, telling me of the myths and legends that surround this holy shrine. She spoke often of a half demon and a priestess that led a small group of humans and demons around that worked together in harmony. She spoke of battles that the group fought and won. She also spoke of defeat and lost: Of love and betrayal, of chains and freedom, of family.

At first I ignored her rambles; perhaps it was emotion in her voice, perhaps it was the stories themselves, perhaps it was my own curiosity or that of my beast but I found myself listening to her words. I discovered that slowly, I was beginning to enjoy listening to her and I found that I had grown comfortable in this holy place. I had even taken a spot in Tree of Ages, as she had called it, though I never let her see me.

I was becoming comfortable with this human, this priestess who was supposed to be the mortal enemy of my race. Even when she mediated under the branches of the Tree and her aura lashed out and licked at my very being, I did not leave. Her aura never burnt me but soothed my opposing elements.

I would watch as the very being that was the Tree would bask in and absorb her energy. What the tree didn't absorb, the ground and the other plants would. Even her old cat did as he slept in her lap. I found that even my body began accepting her pure energy and I would find myself drifting into a light, restful doze.

Slowly I began to understand why this place was, how it was so peaceful and full of power. It was her. She was the reason behind the peace and the power that lay within the very earth that surrounded her shrine.

She had finished mediating one late afternoon when she spoke. "I think I'm going to go shopping. Do you want anything?" I didn't answer, I never did but that never seem to bother her. She smiled. "I'll be back in a little while."

She was taking too long. The sky was already black and she still hadn't return. I paced at the top of the shrine steps. Something didn't feel right. The grounds suddenly felt empty, deserted.

"Meow" suddenly broke the silent and I turned to see the old, gray tom standing on the pillar next to me. His body still looked strong though his entire coat had turned a silver grey with age. He meowed again and looked towards town.

For a time, we sat in silence waiting for the priestess to return. Suddenly the old cat was brushing against my leg and he meowed again and looked out towards town. He looked up at me. Despite myself, I picked up the feline. He seemed unafraid and surprisingly comfortable in my presence unlike other creatures from this realm.

"You think I should go to her cat?" He looked up at me and felt her power swimming just under his fur. "Hn. Humans are weak, disgusting creatures." I truly believe that statement. "What if I choose to ignore her absence and go about as if she didn't exist… like I never discovered this place? Or if I choose to kill her… you… everything that makes up this place? Why should I care?"

I stared at the old cat as he purred in my arms. It would have been simple to crush this creature, to burn everything to the ground. However, I couldn't. This place was something I never had before. Peace. Reason.

The cat squirmed and jumped from my arms. He looked over his shoulder with an intelligent gleam in his eye before yawning and walked away, towards the Tree of Ages. No doubt to lay among the roots of the giant tree for his evening nap.

I felt myself straighten some, before I left my sacred shrine. She had become the exception to my rule.

It didn't take me long to discover her energy trail and followed it. It took me even less time to find her.

I felt her fear; her very pain before I physically found her and it infuriated me. I saw her beaten and bloody body and nearly lost my control. How dare they put their disgusting hands on her?

With a swift kick I sent the one sitting on her flying into a dumpster. I heard his skull thud painfully against the steel contraption and I couldn't help but find joy in it. I smirked darkly, thinking of how many ways I could kill the fools you dare hurt her. I smelt her tears then and had to remind myself not to kill them; they were only humans after all. I smirked; there were worst things then death.

As much as I would have preferred a long, drawn out torture, I quickly beat them leaving them bloody, unconscious and a several broken bones.

I turned my attention to the miko then and I felt guilt fill my very soul as my eyes meant her sapphire ones. I felt my beast cry with guilt as I saw her naked form laying there battered and beaten.

With a quick movement, I covered her body with my cloak and gently helped her to sit up. I let her rest against my chest which my beast purred about.

She surprised me, considering what her ordeal she had just gone through. She leaned into my chest, holding onto my shirt as if I was her only lifeline and cried. Her energy wrapped around me begging for comfort. I found myself responding, wrapping my youki around even as my arm slowly began to encircle her.

I let her cry, though I don't know how long we stay like that. Finally, she fell asleep in my arms.

Gently I pick her up bridal style and returned her to the shrine. This would never happen again. I would make sure of it.


End file.
